All I Want For Christmas
by Cami Sky
Summary: Xmas Serie. Este año, a Sakura no le interesaba recibir regalos por Navidad. Había una sola cosa que quería y eso era poder pasar la Noche Buena en compañia de su rubio. Si se lo pides, Santa Claus podría hacerte el favor de traer a tu chico de regreso... o así dice la canción. Pues esta vez, a la pelirosa le resultó.


¡Hola a todos!

Cada vez anda más cerquita la Navidad y eso es genial. Mi casa ya esta casi casi completamente decorada, faltan poner aún algunas guirnaldas y luces, pero estos días ya termino de arreglar todo. Lo malo, se que me han dicho que me va a tocar trabajar el 24 de Diciembre.

Eso deprime.

Lo que me consuela es que, por lo menos solo será hasta mediodía. Después podré regresar a casita corriendo a empezar la cena. Desde hace un par de añitos, yo soy la encargada de preparar la cena de Navidad en mi casa y eso me toma tiempo... que el pavo, el puré, la ensalada y demás cosas no se hacen en un minuto.

Ahora si, a lo que venía.

Esta es la tercera entrega de "Xmas serie" y eso no puede dejar de ponerme feliz. Lo que no me pone tan feliz que digamos, es ver que hay muchas personas leyendo las historias (en "Santa Baby" tengo mas de 200 vistas) y apenas unas cuantas dejan reviews. ¿Es que no les estan gustando? Algo debo estar haciendo mal si es que tanta gente lee y no comenta. Con un simple "Me gusto" o algo así me conformo. No les toma más de un minuto y me ayudan a mejorar. Esta historia se la quiero dedicar a Griffith - Berserk y enma, quienes me han dejado un review en el último fic. Gracias cariños míos, me alegraron la mañana con sus comentarios.

Para este fic, la inspiración vino de la mano de un clásico; All I Want for Christmas, en versiones de Mariah Carey y las chicas de SNSD.

**All I Want For Christmas**

-No me interesan los regalos esta Navidad-murmuró Sakura Haruno mientras terminaba de llenar unos formularios del hospital.

-¿Qué? ¡Debes estar bromeando! ¿Quién no quiere regalos por Navidad?-preguntó incrédulamente la rubia Ino Yamanaka. ¡Su amiga había perdido la cabeza! Definitivamente, pasar tantas horas en el hospital, rodeada de heridos, le había quemado el cerebro.

La pelirosa levantó la vista de los documentos que tenía en la mano y suspiró. Conocía a Ino lo suficiente como para saber ella no entendería sus sentimientos. Y es que era simple, la heredera de los Yamanaka nunca pasaría por lo mismo por lo que estaba pasando ella.

-Este año no me importa-replicó con suavidad, dejando los papeles en su escritorio y quitándose la bata médica.

Se aproximó a la ventana de su oficina y fijó su vista en la aldea que hormigueaba de vida fuera del hospital. La nieve cubría de blanco todo Konoha, dándole un aspecto encantador. Las luces de los negocios brillaban alegremente, invitándola a dejar el trabajo y salir a disfrutar de una taza de chocolate caliente en compañía de la persona más importante de su vida.

Y justamente ese era el problema.

La persona más importante de su vida no se encontraba en la aldea.

Estúpida misión.

Estúpido Hokage.

Estúpido Naruto.

¿Por qué había tenido que aceptar una misión faltando tan pocos días para Navidad?

-A ver frentona-Ino se acercó a la pelirosa y posó una mano en su hombro-¿Qué ocurre?

Sakura volteó a ver a su amiga de la infancia con pesar.

-Solo hay una cosa que necesito-susurró-No me interesan los regalos. Mi amigo secreto no me hará feliz con un perfume el día de Navidad.

La rubia frunció levemente el ceño. Algo andaba realmente mal si la ojiverde no quería recibir ningún perfume ese año, siendo como era tan aficionada a las fragancias florales.

Repasó mentalmente la vida de la discípula de Tsunade. Su familia estaba más unida que nunca, gozando de buena salud. Tenía un trabajo muy bien remunerado como Jefa del Hospital General de Konoha y era reconocida como la mejor ninja médico, solamente superada por la Sannin. Tenía un novio encantador que la adoraba y… y solo podía ocurrírsele un motivo por el que esta no estuviese del mejor de los humores este año.

-¿Es por Naruto?-preguntó con delicadeza.

-Lo único que quiero esta Navidad es que él esté aquí conmigo-respondió la ojiverde mientras limpiaba una traicionera lágrima que se había escapado por el borde de su ojo derecho-Quiero que este aquí, abrazándome muy fuerte.

-El Hokage es un tonto-dijo Ino mientras frotaba cariñosamente la espalda de su amiga-Deberíamos quemar todos sus Icha Icha. Quemarlos y arrojar las cenizas al mar.

-Le daría un soponcio-respondió Sakura con una risita-Kakashi-sensei se muere sin sus Icha Icha.

-Al menos así no enviaría a tu novio a Suna justo en Navidad.

La pelirosa suspiró, derrotada.

-Vamos, ya terminó nuestro turno.

Las kunoichi salieron del hospital, mezclándose entre la multitud que recorría las iluminadas calles de Konoha comprando regalos. La aldea se veía preciosa cubierta de nieve. Ino empezó a tararear una alegre cancioncilla entre dientes, contagiándose del ambiente festivo que las rodeaba. La rubia era una chica que adoraba la Navidad, los regalos y sorpresas. Todos los años era la encargada de organizar el juego del Amigo Secreto y de decorar el vestíbulo del Hospital con guirnaldas, luces y muérdago.

Sakura sonrió al ver a su amiga tan feliz. Era refrescante verla tan animada después de su dolorosa ruptura con Sai.

Apenas un par de meses atrás, la Yamanaka había terminado su noviazgo con el ninja proveniente de Raíz. Una relación que había durado más de un año se había desmoronado en el lapso de una semana y, por increíble que parezca, por culpa de una infidelidad del pelinegro. Durante una misión en Kirigakure, el pelinegro había salido de copas con otros ninjas y había aparecido totalmente borracho en la cama con una chica a la que no conocía y con un anillo en su dedo anular. Casado y sin recordar cómo había sucedido. Había sido mucho peor cuando había regresado a Konoha con la chica a cuestas y los papeles de traspaso de su, recientemente adquirida, esposa como nueva ninja de la Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas.

Está por demás añadir que Ino había quedado destrozada.

Habían sido unos meses muy duros para la rubia kunoichi que ya había estado pensando, seriamente, establecerse con Sai y formar una familia con él. Gracias al cielo Shikamaru había estado allí, dispuesto a recoger los pedazos del corazón roto de Ino y ayudándola a reconstruirlo de nuevo. Poco a poco la Yamanaka había superado la fuerte depresión en la que había caído y todo había sido gracias al esfuerzo de, valgan verdades, el genio vago que llevaba toda la vida enamorado de ella.

Así que verla irradiando alegría era algo que reconfortaba su corazón.

-Todas las luces están encendidas brillando por todas partes y el sonido de la risa de los niños invade el aire-cantó la rubia con una sonrisa enorme en el rostro mientras daba saltitos por la acera al ritmo de la melodía.

Quizá lo que ella necesitaba fuera relajarse un poco. No era una misión muy larga y confiaba en que Naruto regresase pronto.

-Todos están cantando, oigo sonar los cascabeles ¿Santa no podrías traerme al único que necesito? ¿No podrías por favor hacer que mi chico vuelva conmigo?-entontó la pelirosa en lo que acortaba el camino que la separaba de su amiga.

La alegría de Ino era muy contagiosa.

-No quiero mucho por navidad, esto es todo lo que pido. Sólo quiero ver a mi chico de pie, esperando detrás de mi puerta-cantaron ambas chicas mientras bailaban en plena calle, importándoles muy poco lo que pudieran pensar de ellas.

-Lo único que yo quiero por Navidad eres tú Sakura-chan.

Sakura se detuvo en seco. ¿Podría ser…? Volvió la cabeza lentamente hacia donde había escuchado la voz, temerosa de que fuese solo una alucinación provocada por el anhelo. Allí, debajo de una farola, se encontraba el único hombre que era capaz de hacerla feliz con una sola sonrisa.

Naruto Uzumaki, el ninja más impredecible de todos, había vuelto a ella.

Se mordió el labio inferior, intentando contener el sollozo que amenazaba con escapar de su garganta. Sus ojos, por otro lado, habían sido incapaces de mantener a raya las lágrimas y estas fluían libremente por sus mejillas. Sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzó directo a los brazos de su novio, dichosa de tenerlo nuevamente a su lado.

-Estas aquí-murmuró mientras lo besaba con fervor en ambas mejillas-Pensé que ibas a estar en Suna al menos dos semanas más.

-No sé la técnica de los Clones de Sombra por nada-replicó el rubio con una sonrisa-He dejado a diez clones con Gaara para que se ocupen ellos de todo. No quería pasar la Navidad solo.

La pelirosa se echó a reír mientras le pasaba los brazos por el cuello y lo estrechaba con fuerza. ¡Cómo lo había extrañado!

-No quiero interrumpirlos tortolitos-dijo Ino con una pícara sonrisa en el rostro-Pero miren arriba.

Ambos jóvenes levantaron la vista hacia donde señalaba la Yamanaka, para encontrarse con un muérdago colgando de la farola bajo la que estaban parados.

Naruto esbozó una sonrisa y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de la pelirosa. Dos semanas lejos de Sakura-chan era demasiado.

-No queremos romper la tradición ¿verdad Sakura-chan?

-Por supuesto que no-respondió la ojiverde, antes de ponerse de puntillas para poder besar a su novio.

Sakura sonrió en medio del beso. Su Navidad iba a ser perfecta ahora. Su familia, sus amigos y sobretodo su novio. ¿Qué más podía pedir?

**FIN**

* * *

Pues aquí quedamos.

¿Que os ha parecido?

Lo de Sai fue un chispazo que apareció de la nada, cuando estaba regresando a mi casa después del trabajo y las clases de chino. A mi lado, en el autobús, habían dos chicas comentando que a una amiga suya le había pasado algo parecido y me parecio que le quedaba bien a Sai.

¿Me dejais un review? No os toma más de un minuto y me sentiré muy muy que muy feliz al leerlo.

Chaitos

Cami Sky


End file.
